The invention relates to a floor-mounted domestic appliance having at least one A.C. power connector for supplying it with electric energy from a domestic power supply network.
Floor-mounted domestic appliances are employed for performing domestic tasks such as, for example, cooking, baking, washing, and cleaning, and need electric energy to operate. For being supplied with electric energy, floor-mounted domestic appliances of the kind have an electric power connector that allows an electric connection to be established to a domestic power supply network for supplying electric loads with electric energy.
The floor-mounted domestic appliances can therein be large appliances or, as the case may be, floor-mounted domestic appliances such as, for example, refrigerators, electric ranges, clothes driers, or water-containing floor-mounted domestic appliances such as washing machines or dishwashers.
Particularly, in the case of floor-mounted domestic appliances or, as the case may be, large appliances, instead of having an A.C. power connector plugged into a socket it may be necessary, owing to national regulations, to provide a fixed installation for which permanent wiring is required that is provided, for example, in a junction box of a domestic power supply network for supplying electric loads with electric energy. A floor-mounted domestic appliance of the type intended for a fixed installation accordingly does not have a corresponding A.C. power supply plug but, instead, a terminal block that is located on the front side of a floor-mounted domestic appliance, for example in the region of the base recess where it will be in an easily visible location. During initial power-on or, as the case may be, installation, that means having to duct the individual wires of a power supply lead to the A.C. power connector located in the region of the base recess and securing them there, which action requires a corresponding body posture.